


Tingles and healing

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Referenced Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann's breasts were killing her, her own fault but for Ryuji to offer help... that was kind of nice.Technically it was his fault anyway





	Tingles and healing

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many thirsty Ann headcanons I can't get enough

She could not concentrate her chest was bothering her too much. She had been putting up with it so far but Ann was close to being finished with the entire thing. Her breasts ached, every time that she moved or even breathed, she had to stifle a flinch. They hurt that badly.

Her bra was too tight against her skin but she had already put it on the last hook. That was not doing any good. When it brushed against her nipples she wanted to cry out. She had put up with being pressed and rubbed against in the train and that had been agony.

Her nipples burned. It was unbearable and the thought of having to put up with the rest of school and even concentrating seemed like too much. She had no idea how to treat her nipples so that they would not hurt her anymore but Ann knew that she was completely finished with school mentally. Nothing had sank in.

She was wasting away the day anyway. She was in so much pain that she could not relax. She just wanted to soothe her own breasts. Maybe get an ice pack? But to ask the nurse… hell what was she even going to do about this.

Ann sighed as she watched the classroom empty. Akira had been called away before class ended. Something or the other. Most likely bullshit or strict interrogation about his grades. Akira could do no right in anyone’s eyes. Good grades were suspicious but if he had bad ones… well. You can’t win.

She knew that they had to switch classrooms but Ann was so reluctant to even get up. She sighed before she forced her chair back. The classroom was almost empty. She had written nothing, heard nothing and while she felt sorry for herself-

Which she did. Her breasts were in agony. Her nipples were killing her. She just might have twisted them a bit too much. And scrapped them, and tugged them. Ann closed her eyes tightly and sighed before she reopened them. Only to hiss when she saw that she was no longer alone.

Either she had closed her eyes longer than she thought. Or Ryuji was just that quick to appear. He sat in front of her already rocking back the chair and toying with the window. When her gaze met his he tilted the chair back down properly.

“What’s with you?” He frowned before he moved her bag to the desk. “Usually by this time you’re already gone. What’s up with you? You guys have to switch classes. What’s the hold up. Cramps?”

“I wish.” Ann snorted before the movement made her flinch. At Ryuji’s look of concern, she waved him away and sighed deeply. “It’s nothing that big. It’s serious but…” She trailed off before she propped her arms under her chest. “My breasts hurt.”

“Uh.” There was a soft clink as Ryuji shifted in his seat. “Oh. What happened?”

“It’s dumb.” Ann waved him away. “It’s just that they hurt and it is killing me I can’t even concentrate.” She laughed softly. “All I can think about is how much they hurt.”

“Well could it be growth?” Ryuji questioned. At her glare he put his arms up. “Hear me out. When they get bigger they hurt right? Like growing pains?”

“That’s not what is happening here.” Ann snorted. “But…” She smiled. “Thanks Ryuji.” She winced when her hand brushed her covered nipple. “It doesn’t help the pain go away but you’re sweet. Thanks.”

“It hurts that bad huh.” Ryuji mused before he got up. Before she could say anything, he had his bag over one shoulder and had reached for Ann’s. “Come let’s go somewhere.”

“Where are we going to go?” Ann hopped out her seat just before Ryuji grabbed her wrist. “Hey! Where are we going Ryuji?”

“You’ll see just keep quite for a bit.” Ryuji snorted as he pulled her out the classroom. He did not lead her towards the direction of the nurse’s office or anything. Instead Ann was tugged along behind him before Ryuji stopped at the faulty vending machine.

“What’s going on?” She groaned when Ryuji kicked the machine hard and it rattled. “Hey!” She hissed before Ryuji bent down and grabbed three drinks and tucked them into his bag. They were ridiculously frozen. That was why everyone avoided the machine. It was supposed to keep the ice creams as a certain temperature and the drinks at another but it froze everything and stole money. It was supposed to get fixed ages ago.

“Shh.” Ryuji shushed her before he pulled her towards the stairs. “We’re skipping class you know.”

That had not even occurred to her until the idiot mentioned it. Her breasts were hurting her so she could have gone to the nurse’s office. An excuse but Ryuji? He was flat out skipping and dragging her along with him. And she was following him. “You’re skipping class!” She hissed.

“I usually do.” Ryuji laughed as he tugged her up to the stairs that led to the roof. “Now keep quiet why don’t you?” He murmured when they made it to the heavy door. He glanced around before he carefully opened the door tugged them through and closed it softly behind them. “Come on.”

“Come where.” Ann hissed as Ryuji started to lead them around the roof. “You know I don’t usually go running about here. Where the hell are you leading me?” A gust tugged at her clothes and she yelped. “It’s windy!”

“Yeah I know.” Ryuji laughed. “But I do hide out up here and I know the best places to do it.” He was tugging her along the roof. “I know where the teachers won’t look. Where has the best privacy, view and protection and great view. I’ve even watched members of the student council decide no one was even up here.”

“You’re full of surprises Ryuji.” Ann rolled her eyes before she laughed. “Aren’t you afraid of getting locked up here?”

“Only at the end of school.” Ryuji tugged her around and around until with a frown she realized they were at the end of the roof behind a wall. “But when it’s school time. Nothing wrong with taking a nap.” With a sigh he sat down his bag next to him and gave a pointed glance to the small roof shelter ahead. It was there to help with the draining system but the way everything was it hid them from everyone with the wall and things along the roof. It also blocked wind and sun.

“Full of surprises.” Ann smiled as she watched Ryuji put aside her bag. His back was to the wall his legs mostly drawn up and he was watching her. “But now what? Why are we up here?”

“Come.” The tug to her wrist was gentle. Ann had no idea what possessed her or what made everything feel so natural or easy but she went along with the tug. She only really caught herself when she had hands braced on Ryuji’s shoulders and his hands settled at her waist.

Her eyes widened when she realized she had been tugged to straddle his lap. “What the hell!”

“Hold on.” Ryuji’s tone of voice was the only thing that saved him. He sounded distracted and half irritated. “You need to put ice on them right? It’s not like I can help you take care of them in the nurse’s office. And if you go to them what if you have some metaverse injury? I’ve had needle pricks because of some those bastards. Know how that went down with my Mom?”

“This isn’t a metaverse injury though.” Sitting in his lap like this was kind of nice. Ryuji was sort of warm. And strong too. He was keeping her steady with one hand and with the other he was going through his bag. The hand at her back was firm and steady. A reminder of how steady it was in the metaverse.

“Yeah.” Ryuji shot her look. “And we’ll get to that in a minute but we can’t have you flinching and wincing all day.” He muttered as he pulled out the first bottle he had bought and a small cloth. “Okay then.” He sighed before he grunted. “Wait a second.”

“Whaaa?” Ann yelped as she found herself moving. She had slid even closer to him that before. She had thought she was sitting on his lap but when Ryuji had shifted about, she had moved. Her knees were now bumping the wall behind him.

“Right.” Ryuji muttered. “Unzip?” At her blink he sighed. “You really want to make your shirt tellingly wet? I don’t mind. I have no clue what people will come up with if you go down before it dries but I know it won’t be pretty.”

“My luck I’ll get labelled a cow that had to get milked.” Ann muttered. “Don’t do anything funny.” She warned as she placed her hands on her hoody.

“Obviously.” Ryuji muttered as he shook the drink hard. The hand at her back was still there but it felt as though it was burning through her clothes. Ann hissed when Ryuji clenched his hand hard around the bottle in his hand and the ice in it shattered. “I don’t want to get whipped to death by Panther.”

“At least you know what will happen.” Ann muttered when she began to part her hoody. With a sigh she let it slip down her shoulders before she slipped it off. Ryuji had opened the bottle and was drinking the liquid inside so she sighed. “Shirt too?”

“Yes.” Ryuji replied when he drained the liquid in the bottle. He closed it back and shook hard. Ann sighed as she began to unbutton slowly. “You know I’ve seen you in school swimsuits and at the pool right? Same thing.”

“Oh there is a difference and you know it.” Ann hissed before she finished up. Ryuji was chewing ice now and holding the bottle firmly in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“Relax.” Ryuji muttered when she took off her shirt. She was shirtless, only in her bra on the rooftop. She had to be insane. The Ryuji helped her spread her jacket and shirt on his bag on the ground. “Okay now how does this feel?”

The soft touch over her bra was shockingly cold. She flinched before the coolness eased her. She sighed in relief before she realized that it was coming from Ryuji’s hand alone. “Your hand! Doesn’t it hurt?”

“I’ve cooled down in ice before after track meets.” Ryuji brushed her off before he wrapped his arm around her waist. Ann felt herself being lifted further up but before she could wonder to why Ryuji was at her chest level. “Now this should do more.” He murmured before he lowered his head.

Ann gasped. Ryuji’s mouth, she could feel it through the bra. There was padding in the bra but she could still feel the way he blew against the bra and then sucked it. The confusing thing was how cold it felt. She would have thought it would have felt hot. Her own mouth felt warm and hot. Ryuji was cold and wet.

“That’s what the ice is for.” Ryuji sighed when he pulled back. “It doesn’t last long.” He murmured as he slid his hand over her unattended breast. I feel like the bra is going to hinder it but what can you do.”

“If you don’t make it a big deal…” Ann narrowed her eyes at him. Ryuji rolled his eyes at her and she frowned. “I’m serious Ryuji.”

“You can get off and stop at any time.” Ryuji muttered. “Even now Ann.”

She sighed and reached back. It took no time to unhook her bra. She lowered it slowly her eyes fixed on his face as she took the bra off.

“Fuck Ann.” Ryuji muttered as he raised a hand. “What did you do to yourself? They look.” He winced before he reached for the bottle again. He tilted his head back and shook ice into his mouth. “Damn Ann.” Ryuji murmured before he lowered his head.

The pain that had been bothering her nipples the entire time. Ryuji’s tongue was wet and cool. Exactly what she had apparently needed. She sighed and pressed against him as ice and wetness slid over her tongue.

When a cold hand pressed against her other nipple, she could only sigh with approval. She tried to relax as much as she could but she was on Ryuji’s lap and she had to arch as it was. She had to arch because the hand on her back was bringing her closer against him. It was warm, it was tight.

What the hell were they doing? The cool hand was rubbing against her nipple. Ryuji’s tongue was so wet and soothing. Ann sank her hands into Ryuji’s hair and bit back the sounds that needed to escape. It felt good. This was the comfort she had been looking for this whole time and she had no clue.

But something about this was just… She sighed when Ryuji pulled back only for there to be a rattle of ice again. This was extreme wasn’t it? Bit she was here sitting on his lap and he was good at this. This felt nice. Her breasts were getting some much-needed relief. It was cool and wet.

“Honestly.” A crunch of ice made her look down at Ryuji. “What the hell did you do to yourself?” Ryuji’s eyes were on her and they were warm. She swallowed as he sighed again. “They look so sore.” The bottle was put away once more and Ann sighed when Ryuji cupped both her breasts. “I mean I can guess.” He laughed softly before he gently thumbed her nipples. At her flinch he sighed again. “What a waste.” Ann hissed at the cool feeling of his tongue moving over her breasts but she had to close her eyes and enjoy it once more. His tongue was really cool. It was a good feeling.

“This is weird.” She murmured as Ryuji did a rinse and repeat. The moment his tongue or hands got warm he would pull back, grab a bottle of ice and then lower his hands and head to her again. It felt good. There was warmth pooling in her stomach and lower. He was good at this, he was attentive and she honestly had no clue how this would even end. “Ryuji.” She sighed. “What the hell are we even doing?” The question was for her just as much as him.

He had a point in questioning what she had done to herself. This was no metaverse injury. This was nothing that had happened on a shoot or even an accident. This was just something she had not expected to happen. Self-experimentation gone wrong. She had never thought she could bring herself so much pain. But she had never thought she would end up on Ryuji’s lap his mouth soothing her like this either.

“Relax.” Was murmured against her breast. “I haven’t done any funny business have I? And you already look for better than before.” Ryuji’s eyes flicked up to hers before he closed them. “Just relax Ann.”

Relax how? Her legs were trembling. This was soothing, this felt good but she was quickly developing a problem as she sat on him and let him work like this. She was ignoring a much bigger problem and she did not want to do that.

The moment that Ryuji pulled back and reached for the bottle again Ann let her hands move from where one had been braced on the wall and the other braced in his hair. She slipped one hand under Ryuji’s chin and placed the other on his shoulder. He let her tilt his head up.

She had to catch her breath first before she could speak. “This is weird.” She whispered. “Even for people like us. What the hell.” She bit back her words before she sighed and pushed herself back. She was no longer so high up. Ryuji’s hands went around her waist and Ann had to shake her head. “Wouldn’t a damp cloth have done?” She joked.

Ryuji looked like he was considering something before he let his head slide back. At his nod she snorted. She was going to let laughs escape before the hands on her waist tightened and she found herself shifting again until she spread her legs more. Ann gasped before she found herself in more contact with Ryuji’s lap but that was not the only thing, something hard was-

“I was trying to behave.” Ryuji said softly while her mind reeled. “But it’s not as if you were making it easy.” His voice was soft, easy and it was hard not to react to it. “Moving around, sounding like you were. I was really just trying to help in the beginning.” Ryuji said softly. “I mean… it’s my fault isn’t it?”

Her face was burning. She could not meet his gaze. The pain was her fault, self-experimentation gone a little too enthusiastic but the reason and person behind it all. She hated him for bringing it up. She hated that he even knew. “Shut up.”

“I can be the good guy and pretend that I’m the only one feeling something here.” The way he grinded against her made her gasp. It was hard, pressing against her and there was no way he didn’t feel something in return. “Is that what you want Ann? I can do that.” He said softly. “I can pretend.”

“Shut up.” She glanced at her shirt on the ground. She should get dressed. She was half naked on the rooftop with a noted delinquent. What the hell had she been thinking? “It doesn’t hurt as bad now so-“

“Sore, bruised and it even looks like they were scratched.” Ryuji said softly. “You should watch your nails.” He was looking at her chest as he spoke. His eyes met hers and Ann couldn’t stop herself from reacting to his gaze. “I won’t do anything you don’t want to do but I seriously was just thinking of helping.” A small smile spread across his face. “Teasing you too.”

“Oh you’ve more than teased.” Ann hissed as she tried to hide her breasts. “Enjoyed yourself too.” She felt so hot all over. “I’ve lost my mind.” She muttered. Her hands lowered again. “I should have just iced them.”

“I won’t say I didn’t get something out of it.” Ryuji’s hands on her waist were two hot bands that she could not ignore. “But I really was trying to behave. You feeling good is just a bonus. And you did feel good.”

She should lie but- “It still…” Her hand moved to his neck and Ann sighed before she brought herself forced and moved Ryuji so he eye level at her breasts again. “Could you?”

X

“Nothing’s out of place.” Ryuji muttered as he dusted himself off. “And lunch should start soon so we should creep back in.”

“If you say a word.” Ann glared while Ryuji picked up his bag.

“I already know.” Ryuji sighed. “Anyway, I need to go to the bathroom for a bit. Tell Akira I’ll catch him later.” He stifled a yawn before he stretched. “And if you need a little something, let me do it next time. It will feel much better.”

“That doesn’t-“ Ann flushed. “I won’t need your help every time.” She hissed. “This time just benefitted us both. I don’t-“

“Just an offer.” Ryuji teased. “But just now was fun right?” He pressed. “And I bet they don’t hurt anymore. You should leave them alone for now though. Unless you’re going to do some wet play.”

“Shut up Ryuji.” Ann groaned. “Just shut up for a bit.” He needed to go to the bathroom for obvious reasons and herself as well. The cooling feeling of wet panties and leggings were uncomfortable. It would only get worst inside. Her breasts felt better but now her entire body was- He had made it better, he had made her feel good but still- She had a right to be worried. She had been managing so far, poorly but managing. Now there was a fire inside her roaring because he had dumped kerosene on it. She had no clue where she would go from here.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I got another idea for something similar, isn't this just fun lol


End file.
